Epilogue (Dead Reckoning)
"Epilogue" is the seventh and final chapter of The Walking Dead: Dead Reckoning. Plot 'Leon Alive / Leon and Gary Alive' Shane states that he will travel to Atlanta after he checks on Rick - and talks to Gary about Patricia's death if he is survived-. Later, Leon says he will stay in the town and take care of the folks like Gary Taylor. It shows Leon being jumped from behind by a now undead Don, hinting that was how he became infected. 'Gary Alive' Shane states that he is sorry about Patty and he will travel to Atlanta and asks to Gary about come with him, Gary refused this offer and states that he will stay. It shows Gary being jumped from behind by a now undead Don. 'Alone' Shane states that he will travel to Atlanta, take Rick, Lori and Carl. Later leaves the office with the car. After, a zombified Leon appears and lurks around. Feedback Leon, Gary and Mrs. Heller Alive * Excellent work, Deputy Walsh. You're a natural when it comes to dealing with the start of an apocalypse. Thanks to you Leon, Mrs. Heller, and Gary all survived. There's no one else you could have saved. Now you're headed off to meet your best friend's wife, Lori, and their son, Carl. Leon and Gary Alive, Mrs. Heller Dead * You did OK, but not great. Leon and Gary owe you their lives, but your choices led Mrs. Heller to die a grisly death. You're a survivor, but it seems not everyone should trust you with their safety. Leon and Mrs. Heller Alive, Gary Dead * You did OK, but not great. Leon and Mrs. Heller owe you their lives, but your choices led Gary to die a grisly death. You're a survivor, but it seem not everyone should trust you with their safety. Gary and Mrs. Heller Alive, Leon Dead * You did OK, but not great. You saved Mrs. Heller, and your choices led to Gary's survival. But you cost fellow officer Leon his life. Do a better job next time of looking out for your friends. Leon Alive, Gary and Mrs. Heller Dead * You're almost a total failure--but not quite. Mrs. Heller and Gary are zombie food, but at least you kept Leon from being eaten by Patty. People are probably better off steering clear of you in a crisis. Gary Alive, Leon and Mrs. Heller Dead * You're almost a total failure--but not quite. Leon and Mrs. Heller are zombie food, but at least you saved Gary. People are probably better off steering clear of you in a crisis. Mrs. Heller Alive, Leon and Gary Dead / Everyone Dead * You made it out by the skin of your teeth. But everyone else is dead or a walker. Hope you're proud of yourself. The only thing that would have made it worse is if you had died yourself. Credits * Shane Walsh * Leon Basset (Alive or Zombified, Determinant) * Gary Taylor (Determinant) * Don (Zombified, Determinant) * Rick Grimes (Mentioned, Determinant) * Lori Grimes (Mentioned, Determinant) * Carl Grimes (Mentioned, Determinant) Deaths * Leon Basset (Off-Screen, Determinant) * Gary Taylor (Assumed, Determinant) Trivia * Last appearance of Shane Walsh. * Last appearance of Gary Taylor. (Determinant) * Last appearance of Leon Basset. (Alive or Zombified, Determinant) * Last appearance of Don. (Zombified, Determinant) * Last mention of Rick Grimes. (Determinant) * Last mention of Lori Grimes. (Determinant) * Last mention of Carl Grimes. (Determinant) Category:Episodes Category:Dead Reckoning Category:Season Finales